The Power of Kiss
by HimKyu
Summary: Last sekuel ! DAEJAE'S SEKUEL ! terinspirasi dari lagu "CRASH" / DaeJae bisa bersenang ria setelah merencanakan 'kejailan' mereka pada magnae line. Namun sebuah 'incident' memicu kecanggungan mereka bahkan sampai ke atas panggung. Disini lah mereka berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan tersebut. /Yaoi/ all official BAPairing / Romance Humor/ DLDR!


**Title : The Power of Kiss**

**Author : HimKyu  
**

**Mainpairing : DaeJae (or YoungDae? :p)  
**

**Other pair : JongLo, BangHim**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Length : only oneshot.. only oneshot.. *push up***

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di dalam FF ini adalah milik TS entertainment , ortu mereka, dan Tuhan YME. Berharap Kim Himchan menjadi milik author *dipelototin Yongguk***

**Warning ! : Harap waspada dengan FF ini yang bisa membuat anda jantungan, hipertensi, dan kelainan pada kandungan *loh?* (SKIP !)**

**FF ini memberikan sesuatu hal yang sangat DILUAR dugaan dan diluar KESADARAAN anda. Dapat memberikan kecanduan (SKIP LAGI !)**

**FF ini mengandung typo yang bisa membuat anda kebingungan. Ketidakjelasan maksud cerita yang bisa membuat anda emosi. Dan kecerobohan lainnya yang membuat anda pingsan di tempat (END !)**

**Note : Annyeong '-')/ Finally HimKyu comeback with DaeJae's Sequel :D Well, ini adalah next sequel setelah "What Are They Doing?"nya BangHim dan "Kiss In The Dark" nya JongLo. Ketiga cerita ini berkaitan ,ya ;) Jadi kalo mau nyambung, mending baca sequel yang sebelumnya dulu XD **

**Oh ya mungkin dalam FF ini akan ada dominan pair JongLo. Secara FF sebelumnya hubungan mereka agak menggantung. So harap dimaklumi ;)**

**TERINSPIRASI DARI "CRASH" BY B.A.P**

**Oke LETS ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**If You didn't like YAOI , don't continue to see on the bottom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WOAAAAA!"

Yongguk terkejut –lebih tepatnya terpana(?)- akan pemandangan di depannya.

Ia yang baru saja ingin membangunkan DaeJae di kamar mereka –dengan emosi meledaknya-, justru harus mendapat sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya tak berkedip.

"YAK ! KALIANN !" Yongguk berteriak dengan suara beratnya sambil menutup pintu sangat keras. Kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar DaeJae sembari menghela nafasnya perlahan.

Tampaknya ia terlalu cepat menggebrek kegiatan "itu"….

* * *

/FLASHBACK/

**KLIKK**

"Kau yakin dengan rencanamu,Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae melirik sinis pada Daehyun. Tampaknya namja yang kini berdiri di sampingnya ini belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ke'jailan'nya.

"Aishh.. sebegitu kah kau ragu padaku? Aku yakin dengan rencanaku."

"Hei ! Junhong itu takut kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau dia berteriak histeris ketika keadaan ruangan dorm gelap." Daehyun melirik kepada pintu kamar apartemennya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Dia itu namja. Aku yakin dia tak akan melakukan hal berlebihan seperti itu." Youngjae mendengus seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari kenop listrik.

"Aku sudah katakan pada petugas apartemen bahwa ruangan kita akan dimatikan listriknya sementara waktu. Lagipula Junhong juga tak akan memintanya untuk sekedar menyalakan sudah memperkirakan semua sifat dari Junhong dan Jongup yang biasa kulihat. Jadi, akan mempermudah rencanaku. Hehehe.."

Seringai Youngjae seketika membuat Daehyun menggeleng tak menyangka. Pasalnya, namja di hadapannya ini tampak baik dan mudah tegaan dengan magnae lines. Kemanakah Youngjae yang asli?

Daehyun mengecek pada jam tangannya. Pukul 07.00 malam. Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan keduanya untuk segera merencanakan rencana kedua. Yaitu…..

"Sudahkan? Ayo kita tidur."

Daehyun pun melenggang menuju ruang apartemennya. Sementara Youngjae masih terpaku pada gagang listrik nya, dengan senyum miring yang tak bisa ia lepas.

"Kalian pasti akan tidur nyenyak 'malam ini'. Ughh.." gumam Youngjae seraya berlari mengikuti laju kepergian Daehyun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar DaeJae, Daehyun hendak memasuki ruangannya ketika sebelumnya tiba tiba Youngjae melenggang masuk mendahului Daehyun. Daehyun hanya menggeleng maklum lalu hendak beranjak kembali berjalan memasuki ruangan. Lagi lagi, laju nya terhenti ketika Youngjae muncul secara tiba tiba dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya. Kini ia harus terhalang oleh tubuh Youngjae yang menghalangi pintu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Daehyun heran ketika melihat Youngjae memasang sebuah kertas di pintu.

"Hanya sedikit pemberitahuan agar kita tak di ganggu malam ini." Youngjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan seringai mautnya. Daehyun masih tampak polos menjalani semua rencana Youngjae yang –menurutnya- terlalu detail.

Ketika Daehyun membaca isi dalam kertas itu. Berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya dikarenakan keadaan ruangan yang begitu gelap. Tepat sekali Daehyun langsung berpikir 'tidak tidak' (?) _(Baca di sekuel JongLo "Kiss In The Dark)_

"Ma-Malam ini ke-kenapa?"

Youngjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran setelah mendengar pertanyaan 'aneh' dari chingu sekamarnya itu.

"Untuk melakukan kegiatan kita sehari hari"

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae. Masih tampak polos tak mengerti ucapan Youngjae yang berbelit belit.

"Mau duluan?" Youngjae memberikan instruksi untuk Daehyun agar masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Namun Daehyun tak menindaki nya. Ia menggeleng cepat dan mempersilahkan Youngjae yang masuk terlebih dahulu. Namja yang di ajak bicaranya hanya bisa melakukan apa yang diperintah Daehyun.

"Aigoo… kegiatan sehari hari? Bukankah maksudnya hanya tidur,kan?" gumam Daehyun.

Tampaknya ia masih memiliki 'masalah' dengan incident BangHim saat itu? _(Baca sekuel BangHim "What are They Doing?")_

* * *

Pagi harinya…

Keadaan langit mulai terang. Tampak seberkas cahaya mulai menembus jendela kamar DaeJae. Daehyun mengerjap pelan kedua matanya dan langsung bangun tegap di atas ranjangnya.

"Hoaahhmm…"

Daehyun menoleh pada seorang namja yang sejak dari tadi malam menemaninya tidur. Cahaya matahari seolah begitu tau bagaimana cara memberi pemandangan 'indah' untuk Daehyun sendiri. Wajah Youngjae begitu berseri seri terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Manis dan tampak cantik… itu yang dipikirkan Daehyun saat ini.

"Ani!" Daehyun menggeleng cepat sembari menepuk kepalanya terus."Aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya kagum dengan ketampanannya. Ughh.."

Daehyun memandangi pintunya. Sesuatu hal terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongup dan Junhong? Apa mereka benar benar bisa tidur malam ini? Aigoo.. aku kasian pada mereka."

Daehyun hendak beranjak menuju kamar JongLo, namun sayangnya sebuah tangan menariknya untuk kembali bertahan di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kekar tersebut menahan tangan kekar lainnya. Youngjae menghalangi Daehyun untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tidak usah.. kita biarkan mereka tidur nyenyak."

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Youngjae sudah benar benar terbangun dari tidurnya. "Nyenyak? Hei.. mereka tidur dalam keadaan gelap. Aku tak sependapat denganmu."

"Daehyun paboya, nee. Kalau mereka benar benar terganggu dan tak bisa tidur. Aku yakin ada ketukan di pintu membangunkan kita." Jawab Youngjae.

"Ya , jika kau tidak menempel kertas berisi yang tak penting di depan pintu." Dengus Daehyun yang segera dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari Youngjae.

"Tenang saja. Jika Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung mengetahui resiko rencana kita ini, aku akan yang bertanggung jawab." Ujar Youngjae.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan berani bertahan 5 menit di tangan Bang Yongguk hyung. Percayalah padaku…"

Daehyun terkekeh. Namun justru mendapat jitakan dari Youngjae.

Daehyun memegangi perutnya. Sebuah suara kecil terdengar berasal dari perutnya. Mungkinkah dikarenakan ia terlalu lapar sehingga perutnya sudah 'bernyanyi' saat ini? Daehyun memang tak makan banyak kemarin. Pasalnya sang 'koki' rumah pun tak ada di rumah. Youngjae sendiri ogah ogahan dimintai memasak makanan. Sementara magnae lines membiarkan kedua hyung tak berdayanya ini lemas kelaparan di apartemen. Di tambah restoran yang biasa mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka sedang tutup. Semua kesialan itu membuat Daehyun hanya bisa puas memakan ramen milik Yongguk.

Daehyun ternyata baru sadar bahwa ia juga memiliki masalah _(mencuri ramen Yongguk) _jika bertemu sang leader nanti.

Daehyun melirik pada kegiatan Youngjae yang sudah terpaku dengan I-Pad nya. Ingin sekali ia kabur dari dalam kamar menuju dapur dan mencuri beberapa makanan yang dibeli JongLo. Sayangnya namja di sebelahnya kini, tak mengijinkan.

Namun pandangannya mulai menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia nanti nanti selama ini.

"Sebuah mangsa.." gumam Daehyun seraya tersenyum licik memandangi benda yang berada di atas nakas milik Youngjae.

Segera saja Daehyun mengambil barang tersebut , yang sontak membuat Youngjae berlalu dari kegiatannya. Ketika ia melihat snack 'miliknya' sudah direbut (lagi) oleh namja rakus di sampingnya.

"YAK, DAEHYUN-AH ! ITU MILIKKU !"

Daehyun berlari kecil mengitari kamar untuk menghindari kejaran dan amukan dari Youngjae. Sesekali Daehyun menggoda Youngjae dengan memeletkan lidahnya sembari mengunyah snack milik Youngjae.

Kegeraman Youngjae semakin menjadi jadi. Ia harus mengejar Daehyun yang selalu mencuri dan kabur ketika apa yang diinginkannya di dapat.

"Wekkkk (?) Kejar aku kalau kau bisa." Ledek Daehyun –dengan suara pelan, agar tak membangunkan JongLo-.

Tiba tiba…

"KYAAAA!"

**BUKKK**

**KRESEKKK**

**BRUKKK **_(backsound yang aneh-_-)_

Snack yang berada di tangan Daehyun jatuh dan seketika isinya berserakan di atas ranjang. Sementara yang sedari tadi memeganginya, sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang…..

…dengan Youngjae yang menindih tubuhnya (?)

Daehyun terbelakak dengan mata bulatnya. Ia bisa rasakan sentuhan 'tak wajar' di atas tubuhnya. Di bagian paling sensitive…

… di bibirnya _(hayoo jangan mikir aneh2 dulu XD)_

"Mmmpphhh.."

Daehyun bisa rasakan bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Youngjae. Baru kali ini ia merasakan ciuman dari seorang 'namja'. Ternyata tak jauh beda dengan ciuman seorang yeoja. Hanya saja sentuhan bibir Youngjae terlalu hangat bagi bibir Daehyun.

**BRAKKK**

"WOAAAAA!" _(serasa DeJavu '-')_

Youngjae sedikit melirik kearah pintu kamar. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap, memandang tak percaya pada dirinya dan namja yang berada di bawahnya (?)

"YAKK! KALIANN !" Segera saja namja itu berlalu dan seperti biasa menutup keras pintu.

Seakan Youngjae belum menyadari dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia pandangi pintu tersebut lalu Daehyun.

"KYAAAA !"

Keduanya segera menjauhi diri satu sama lain. Tampak Daehyun merona di pipinya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar menyentuhi bibirnya.

Sementara Youngjae, masih shock di tempatnya tanpa mau menatap Daehyun.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang dapur. Tampak Himchan masih sibuk menyediakan sarapan pagi di atas piring. Kadang kedua bola matanya yang manis melirik pada JongLo yang masih terdiam seribu kata.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiam seperti ini? Tumben sekali." Ujar Himchan di sela dirinya yang masih membersihkan tepian piring milik Zelo.

Jongup dan Zelo masih terdiam. Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Himchan pun tak bisa di jawab dengan kalimat apapun ketika mereka masih tampak canggung satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya memperkirakan dampaknya apabila memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama kemudian, Himchan teralihkan dari perhatiannya terhadap JongLo ketika sosok Yongguk muncul tidak bersama dengan dua dongsaeng yang diharapkan tak absen di meja makan. Namun yang lebih anehnya lagi, namja yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat ke dapur itu , juga terdiam dengan tatapan kosong menatap ubin.

Himchan meninggalkan kegiatan memperindah makanannya , kepada Yongguk. Ia hampiri 'kekasih' nya itu sambil menyelidik pada setiap raut kosong tak berekspreksi dari Yongguk.

"Waeyo, bbang?" ujar Himchan mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Yongguk.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Namja tersebut masih bergumam tak jelas entah apa , sehingga membuat Himchan berdecak kesal.

"Yak! Yongguk-ssi!" Himchan lagi lagi menegur Yongguk, namun kali ini dengan nada yang kasar. Sepertinya tak bisa memberi kasihani lagi bagi namja yang sedang bergumam dan seolah berandai tak jelas itu.

Himchan menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat sikap Yongguk yang terlihat bodoh tanpa menyadari siapa yang kini sedang mencemaskannya. Mau tak mau Himchan harus mencari cara agar Yongguk mau merespon kehadirannya…

.

**CHUPPP**

.

Mata Yongguk membulat sempurna. Ia langsung menoleh pada mahluk manis yang tak asing baginya , sedang cemberut di sampingnya. Tak mengira bahwa mahluk cantiknya itu barusan habis mencium pipinya dengan bibir hangatnya.

"Aigoo.. kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kukira kau tak ingin Jongup dan Junhong mengetahui hubungan kita?" Yongguk berargumen sendiri, sementara Himchan mendesis kesal.

"Kau ini … ck.. tak sadarkah kau sedang berandai tak jelas hingga tak merespon teguranku tadi? Apa kau sedang berandai tentang hal berbau 'yadong' lagi?"

"Mmmm…mungkin.."

**PLETAKKK**

"YAK! APPO, HIME-YA!"

Himchan terkekeh puas. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan memukul Yongguk apabila menangkap namjachingunya sedang memikirkan hal berbau yadong. Sementara itu Yongguk justru merutuki diri karena bisa memiliki kekasih yang tak pernah bisa mengendalikan tangannya terus.

.

.

.

.

Sementara BangHim sedang bertengkar, JongLo yang sedari tadi terdiam sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat moment hyungdeulnya itu yang walaupun menganggu kegiatan sarapan mereka. Mereka sibuk ber'nostalgia' dengan waktu lampau ketika mereka sedang melakukan hal yang bahkan tak dapat dimengerti maksudnya bagi namja seumuran mereka. _(Baca "Kiss in the dark" )_

"Ehmmm… hyung.." Tak lama kemudian, seperti yang tidak dapat dikira oleh Jongup sendiri, bahwa sang magnae yang memulai pembicaraan. Jongup hanya berdehem menanggapi teguran Zelo.

"Kurasa kemarin malam aku baru saja mendapat ciuman pertama."

Mata Jongup yang sipit berhasil membentuk bulat sempurna ketika Zelo yang dengan polosnya memberikan pernyataan seperti itu. Jongup mencoba melayangkan pikirannya kembali di malam ketika dirinya yang terlalu "gemas" sehingga mencium bibir Zelo. Itu adalah hal yang tak disadarinya. Namun Zelo sepertinya menanggapi ciuman seperti itu 'berbeda'.

"Mi..Mianhae, Junhong-ah. Itu tak disengaja." Jongup memainkan sendok kecilnya di dalam cangkir tehnya yang bahkan isinya sudah tak ada. Jantungnya tak dapat berdetak lambat ketika merespon ucapan Zelo barusan.

"Tak apa, hyung!" Zelo –mencoba- memperlihatkan senyum riangnya seperti biasa. "justru aku berterima kasih pada hyung!"

"Mwo?" Jongup mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zelo. Begitu bingung dengan sikap dan ucapan terima kasih dari magnae imutnya tersebut.

"Himchan hyung bilang kalau ciuman pertama akan menandakan bahwa kita sudah dewasa." Ucap Zelo setengah berbisik. Jongup seketika hanya tercengo ria.

"Memang aneh sich kalau ciuman pertamaku kudapat dari Jongup hyung. Tapi ternyata berciuman dengan namja pun enak juga ya ! Seperti berciuman dengan eomma ku sendiri." Ucap Zelo girang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dengan semangat.

"eh?" namun Jongup hanya bisa merespon kosong dengan pikiran masih berusaha mencerna maksud namja di sampingnya itu. Tampaknya ia tak bisa dengan mudah berlega ria ketika namja di sampingnya ini berpikiran aneh /?

"Kau tak apa kan, Junhong-ah?" telapak tangan Jongup menempel di dahi Zelo. Namun Zelo segera menepisnya dan memperlihatkan raut cemberutnya yang begitu imut.

"Aku tidak sakit, hyung!" Zelo mencibir kesal sikap Jongup sehingga membuat namja berotot tangan disampingnya terkekeh pelan.

Tampaknya keduanya tak memperlihatkan suasana canggung kembali.

"Hyung.."

"Nee.." Jongup tersenyum seraya dengan mantap menatap wajah Zelo yang sedang memperlihatkan raut bersalahnya.

"Aku minta maaf juga." Ujar Zelo sedikit pelan agar dapat beradaptasi dengan rasa malunya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ciuman itu…. A-aku tak membalasnya."

"eh?" lagi lagi Jongup ber'eh' ria dengan ucapan Zelo barusan. Membuatnya harus memutar otak kembali sekaligus mencari jawaban dari raut bersalah Zelo.

"Seharusnya kalau seseorang berciuman, maka kita harus membalasnya. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Jadi maafkan aku, hyung. Kau tidak mendapat ciuman pertamamu."

"D-darimana kau tau bahwa hyung belum pernah mendapat ciuman pertama?"

"Dari fansite kita hyung. Mereka membongkar banyak rahasia kita."

"Aigoo ! INI PASTI ULAH HIMCHAN HYUNG YANG SEENAKNYA MENGEPOST BERITA DI FANCAFE NYA ! YAK!" Jongup histeris sendiri. Melayangkan _death glare_ nya pada hyung termanis di grup nya _(Himchan disini masih berada di ruang tengah yang berhadapan dengan dapur) _yang sedang bingung karena diperhatikan begitu oleh dongsaengnya.

"Wae?" ucap polos Himchan yang tak mengetahui kesalahannya.

Sementara itu Zelo hanya tertawa melihat sikap kedua hyungnya itu. Ia merasa tergelitik. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika tatapan matanya terpesona dengan pesona Jongup. Senyum nya kini muncul.

'Tenang hyung.. kau akan mendapat ciuman pertama. Dan aku berharap aku lah yang melakukannya' ucap Zelo di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

1 Minggu kemudian…

Daehyun dan Youngjae masih betah berlama untuk saling berdiam diri. Mereka hanya konsen –atau sok konsen- pada kegiatan promosi single terbaru B.A.P berjudul _Crash_. Sementara magnae line yang sudah saling membuka diri satu sama lain, bahkan lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Tak luput juga dua hyungdeul tertua di grup yang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sisi romantika mereka.

Suatu hari, B.A.P bersiap diri untuk tampil _crash_ di Music Core. Ini adalah penampilan kedua mereka.

Mereka masih bersiap diri di dalam dorm karena tak ada waktu bersiap diri di dalam ruang ganti gedung. Lagipula, Yongguk juga baru balik dari pemotretan salah satu majalah sehingga harus membuat B.A.P tak bisa datang awal ke gedung siaran.

Himchan sibuk di _make up_ oleh _make up _artisnya.

Jongup yang dengan baik membantu Zelo mengancingi blazer nya.

Sementara DaeJae…

Mereka sama sama sibuk merapikan pakaian mereka masing masing dengan posisi saling berjauhan. Keduanya begitu canggung apabila bersama. Masih mengingat incident sebelumnya.

"Daehyun-ah! Youngjae-ah!"

Teguran Yongguk sontak membuat kedua main vocal tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya mereka serempak.

"Kalian yang akan mendapat giliran di _ending couple_ Crash nanti , ok?" perintah Yongguk santai sambil terus membolak balik halaman kertas di tangannya.

"MWO?! URI ?!" histeris DaeJae yang berhasil membuat Yongguk namja yang masih terkejut itu saling berpandangan singkat, lalu membuang muka kearah lain dengan canggung.

"Ta..tapi kenapa aku dengan Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun dengan raut wajah memelas meminta tolong 'keringanan' pada tugas yang dihadapkannya. Sungguh sulit menerimanya karena saat ini ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap Youngjae.

"Loh… memang giliran kalian kok. Kemarin aku dan Himchan. Hari ini Kau dan Youngjae. Lalu besok Jongup dan Zelo. Ini demi kepuasan para Babyz" Komentar Yongguk menanggapi pertanyaan Daehyun. Di sisi lain Himchan pun menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Kalian tak usah membantah! Lagi pula kalian ini kan teman sekamar. Apa susahnya melakukan kedekatan seperti kedekatan antara teman sekamar." Lanjut Yongguk masih dengan tatapan menakutkannya.

"Atau kalian bisa melakukan apa yang pernah kalian lakukan 'saat' itu."

Daehyun terbelakak , sementara Youngjae tercengok. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika seharusnya keduanya melupakan masa masa 'kelam' tersebut. Namun diingat kembali secara sengaja oleh pikiran 'kotor' sang leader. Aishh…

.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, suasana dorm mulai sepi. Hanya DaeJae yang tersisa di dalam ruangan. Entah disengaja atau tidak, namun secara kebetulan keduanya sama sama sedang sibuk satu sama lain.

Daehyun sesekali melirik pada Youngjae yang masih sibuk dengan tas –yang entah apa isinya- di sisi yang cukup jauh darinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bicara bahkan menegur sapa saja namja berwajah manis itu. Ia ingat terakhir kali ketika dirinya bertengkar dengan Youngjae karena masalah sepele sehingga membuatnya saling diam seharian. Namun keduanya lagi lagi harus canggung satu sama lain dengan rekor saling berdiam diri selama seminggu.

Namun ini beda…. Ini menyangkut 'masalah serius'.

.

Youngjae memapah tas nya yang cukup besar. Ia siap beranjak meninggalkan dorm menuju mobil van yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju gedung siaran _Music Core_. Ia sama sekali tidak menegur Daehyun untuk segera menyusulnya. Padahal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dahulu.

Daehyun tertunduk lemas. Pasti begitu aneh apabila ia melakukan moment _ending couple_ bersama Youngjae jika keadaannya seperti ini. Ia tak mau para _Baby_ mengetahui masalah mereka berdua.

"Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun mendongak. Sepasang bola mata yang tegas –namun tak setegas Yongguk- tampak berwibawa di hadapannya.

"Waeyo? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat begitu"

Daehyun menggeleng sebagai pengganti jawaban untuk kekhawatiran Manager Kang. Dengan sikap acuh tak acuh, ia segera beranjak sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Meninggalkan Manager Kang yang masih bertanya tanya akan sikap Daehyun barusan.

* * *

"HA NAL DUL SET…"

"B.A.P ….."

"HWAITING !"

Riuh tepuk tangan di belakang panggung _Music Core_ menemani suasana sebelum B.A.P benar benar tampil maksimal atas comeback mereka. Keenam member tampak cemas namun tak sabar. Lalu segera saja keenamnya beranjak menuju panggung inti dengan sorotan kamera disana sini. Para _Baby _tampak riuh duluan dengan teriakan mereka yang menggema memanggil idola mereka yang sedang menunjukkan sikap ramah sebelum benar benar melanjutkan kegiatan rekaman mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Uri.. B.A.P ! YES SIR !" lalu keenam member membungkukkan badan dengan hormat pada deretan fans yang tak hentinya histeris memanggil nama grup mereka.

Keenamnya sudah berada di posisi mereka masing masing. Sesekali beberapa member memberikan sedikit _fan service_ dengan senyum maut dan _flying kiss_ nya pada fans untuk menghilankan rasa cemas sebelum benar direkam 'aksi' mereka.

_**[Zelo] Have you seen that girl**_

_**[Yongguk] Yeah she know she back**_

_**[Zelo] She got me crash and burn**_

_**[Yongguk] hold up**_

_**.**_

_** [Daehyun] maldo andwae jeongmal wanbyeokae**_

_**sumi gappa igeon banchig ingeol**_

_**[Jongup] neoui nun geu ibgeu modeun ge**_

_**naui maeumeul da heundeuro noheun geol**_

_**[Youngjae] itji motal **_

_**geunyeoui cheot neukkime**_

_**babo cheoreom ppaeatgin mam nae**_

_**#skip#**_

Teriakan Babys semakin menjadi jadi. Bahkan ketika sudah mencapai 'klimaks' yang paling ditunggu para "Couple Shipper" nya B.A.P. Karena disinilah _(di lagu inilah)_ mereka dapat melihat pairing favorit mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Daehyun sedikit tak berkosentrasi menjelang akhir lagu. Ia bahkan tak menggunakan mickrofon nya dan membiarkan alunan suara 'tiruan' nya yang menggema di dalam melihat keanehan tersebut. Ia sendiri yang harus melakukan part Daehyun agar dapat menutupi _lipsync_ nya Dae. Pikirannya jadi melayang kemana mana. Harus berkosentrasi pada tariannya, suaranya, para fans, dan moment'nya' nanti.

_**[Daehyun] simjangman kung kwang kung kwang**_

_**ttwigo neol chatgo**_

_**Where you are….**_

Daehyun menuju ke posisi tengah tengah di antara para member. Youngjae juga menyusul. Mereka bertatapan lama. Bahkan bagian lirik terakhir pun belum tersebut.

Youngjae tersenyum. Saat itulah Daehyun seperti mendapatkan kembali _jiwanya_. Begitu luluh dengan pesona dan senyum Youngjae yang memikatnya. Sekilas mengingatkannya padaincident tersebut. Dimana ia dapat merasakan bibir Youngjae. Ia kembali merasakannya sekarang.

Youngjae tak bisa berpikir banyak. Ia pun mengangkat mic nya dan siap menyebut lirik terakhir yang belum sempat disebut oleh Daehyun. Alunan lagu pun sudah mulai berakhir.

_**neol gidary...**_

_**CHUPPPP **_

_**DEGGHHH DEGHHH**_

Mata Youngjae sukses membelakak.

Himchan tercengok di tempat.

Jongup mengatup mulutnya.

Yongguk menatap 'takjub' pada pemandangan di depannya (?).

Sementara Zelo hanya bisa tercengo dengan sikap polos seadanya (?).

Bahkan Babys pun yang sedari tadi berteriak tidak ketulungan, kini hening seketika. Mencoba membidik jelas pemandangan di atas panggung.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan dimana Daehyun mencium Youngjae…

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DAEJAE DAEJAE DAEJAE!"

Daehyun segera melepas kecupannya. Memandang sayu pada Youngjae yang masih shock di tempatnya.

"Mi…mianhae…"

Youngjae tak merespon. Bahkan teriakan para BABY (terutama DaeJae shipper) mulai meledak tak karuan di dalam ruangan. Mungkin saja karena itu, ia tak dapat mendengar jelas permintaan maaf Daehyun.

Tubuh Youngjae melemas. Ia tak bisa berbicara apa apa lagi. Ia pun beranjak dengan tatapan kosong menatap lantai yang ia pijaki. Daehyun yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan menyesalnya pada punggung Youngjae yang meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Aigoo ! Tadi sangat …. MANIS SEKALI !" histeris Zelo bersemangat. Ia begitu bahagia ketika melihat kejadian di panggung tadi.

"Junhong-ah, jangan ganggu hyungmu. Sepertinya dia masih belum kembali sadar." Ujar Himchan lembut sambil memandang curiga pada Daehyun.

Namja yang sedari tadi di perhatikan Himchan masih terpaku di atas kursi meja riasnya dan menatap kosong cermin. Tak merespon apapun sekalipun Zelo yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang histeris tak karuan.

"Sungguh hyungdeul.. aku tidak percaya dengan pemandanganku tadi." Zelo menghela nafas pelan lalu menduduki diri di samping Himchan duduk. Ia masih tampak bingung. "Apakah aku harus melakukan 'itu' juga pada Jongup hyung?"

Jongup –yang sedari tadi konsen dengan portable games nya- terkejut seraya memelototi Zelo geram di kursinya yang tak jauh dengan Zelo berada. Sementara Himchan terkekeh manis menatap tingkah _magnae line_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae menatap lurus pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Semilir angin mengibas pelan surai rambut kecokelatannya dengan lembut , menemani kesendirian Youngjae yang masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sementara itu tanpa disadari Youngjae, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang bersender di pintu masuk yang menghubungkan balkon dengan ruang dalam gedung. Ia menatap heran dengan sikap Youngjae yang tumben tumben nya begitu sensitive dan pendiam.

"Youngjae-ah.."

"…."

Youngjae sama sekali tidak menoleh pada siapa yang mengajak bicaranya. Walaupun ia tau siapa orang itu, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membalasnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Daehyun?"

"…"

Lagi lagi hanya angin yang menjadi penuntun jawaban Youngjae.

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku bosan karena tidak bisa mendapatkan topic memarahi lagi jadinya."

Youngjae sedikit beranjak dari tiang balkon. Menghela nafas pelan lalu menoleh kepada si lawan bicara.

"Aku sedikit tidak nyaman hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ehmmm…" Youngjae sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "ciuman Daehyun begitu aneh untukku."

Yongguk memberikan smirk andalannya. Ia sudah tau jawabannya akan seperti ini. Namun melihat kondisi si pemilik masalah, ia seperti tak tega untuk melebih lebihkan 'kesempatannya'.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Yongguk dengan nada seperti menginterograsi.

"Ehmm.." Youngjae menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah sedikit pucat karena tersentuh angin yang berhembus di musim dingin. "Hangat."

"dan…?"

"Nyaman."

Yongguk tersenyum puas sembari mengangguk. Ia lalu beranjak dari sikap bersender nya dan menghampiri Youngjae. Ia lalu ikut melakukan apa yang Youngjae lakukan sebelumnya. Menatap Salju yang turun pelan.

"Apa itu normal, hyung?" Youngjae menatap wajah Yongguk dengan penuh arti. Berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban yang akan menjadi kunci pertanyaan nya selama ini..

.

.

….. antara hubungannya dengan Daehyun.

* * *

"HYAAAHHHH!"

Zelo membanting console PS nya. Ia begitu frustasi ketika games yang sedari dimainkannya justru memampangkan kalimat "Game Over" di layar TV. Ia bersandar kasar di kaki sofa sambil mengacak keras rambutnya.

"Ck… tidak seru sekali. Masa bermain sendiri pun aku tetap kalah." Bentak Zelo pada TV yang berada di hadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian , seseorang yang diharapkan Zelo muncul akhirnya datang. Jongup muncul dari balik pintu dorm dan hendak berjalan menuju ruang kamarnya. Sebelum akhirnya dicegat kemunculannya oleh sang _magnae_.

"JONGUP HYUNG ! MAIN DENGANKU YUK!"

Jongup mengalihkan manik matanya pada Zelo. Hanya tersenyum sedikit lalu menghiraukan permintaan Zelo. Tentu saja yang memanggilnya segera ngambek di tempat.

"YAK ! JONGUP HYUNG TIDAK ASIKK !"

"Aigoo.. bisakah kau tidak berteriak terus!" Jongup mengerem langkahnya sembari memarahi Zelo yang kini sudah terkekeh akibat melihat kemurkaan Jongup.

"Kalau begitu , main denganku nee?" Zelo memainkan kedipan genitnya. Jongup hanya berdecak. Namun sepertinya tingkah Zelo berhasil meluluhkan Jongup.

Sementara Jongup sudah duduk di samping Zelo dan siap memainkan apa yang di perintah Zelo, Yongguk ikut muncul dari balik pintu dorm. Diikuti oleh Youngjae dan Himchan.

"Halo hyungdeul !" Zelo melambai akrab pada 3 hyung yang baru saja datang.

"Annyeong, Junghong-ah.. wah rupanya hubunganmu dengan Jongup semakin serius saja." Goda Himchan.

Jongup dan Zelo saling berpandangan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika mereka 'lambat' mengerti maksud godaan tersebut, kini mereka begitu cepat mengerti maksudnya. Sontak Jongup menjauhi posisi duduknya secara pelan agar tidak dicurigai Zelo.

"Dimana Daehyun?" tanya Yongguk. Matanya sedikit melirik pada Youngjae yang sedang menggeledah isi kulkas.

"Dia di kamarnya ,hyung. Kulihat dia sedang tertidur pulas." Ujar Zelo menanggapi tanpa mau menghilangkan konsen nya dari layar TV.

" Tumben sekali Daehyun tidak bangun juga sampai sekarang. Ini sudah mau siang." Ujar Himchan sambil memperhatikan jam dinding.

Youngjae hanya dalam diamnya meneguk sebotol air mineral.

"Saat kubangunkan beberapa kali , ia tidak merespon apapun. Daehyun hyung terus menggeliat tak karuan sambil memanggil nama Youngjae hyung. Bibirnya juga pucat sekali. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi."

_**PPPUUFFFTT**_

Youngjae tersentak mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan dari Zelo. Sementara Himchan menatap geram pada Youngjae yang hampir basah kuyup disemproti air dari mulut Youngjae sendiri.

"S-sakit?"

Yongguk dan Himchan terkejut ketika Youngjae menggumamkan satu kata tersebut. Mereka pun mulai menyadari maksud ujaran Zelo tadi.

"AIGOO… DAEHYUN-AH !" Yongguk segera berlari kencang menuju kamar DaeJae. Ia sangat cemas secara kemarin ia melihat wajah Daehyun begitu pucat. Mungkinkah perkiraan bahwa namja itu sakit , benar?

Himchan dan Youngjae mengikuti Yongguk ke kamar DaeJae. Melihat kekhawatiran sang _leader_, sudah dipastikan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Zelo dan jongup menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap bingung melihat kepergian BangHimJae yang secara terburu buru tadi.

"Waeyo?"

"Sepertinya terjadi apa apa dengan Daehyun hyung."

Mereka pun ikut melesat karena ingin membuktikan kalimat Jongup tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daehyun-ah?! Ireona?!"

"Yoo Youngjae…. Yoo Youngjae…."

"Ini aku YOUNGJAE ! Ireona Daehyun ! Ireona!"

Youngjae menepuk pelan pipi Daehyun di dalam pelukannya. Sementara namja yang dirangkulnya masih setengah sadar menyebut nama Youngjae berkali kali. Tubuhnya lemas , masih mendekap sendiri tubuhnya karena merasa dingin walaupun selimut dan jaket tebal menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Yongguk berjalan mondar mandir dengan telepon di telinganya. Mulutnya berkomat kamit memerintah orang yang ditelponnya untuk datang segera.

Himchan berjalan cepat sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi air hangat dan sebuah kain untuk mengompres dahi Daehyun.

Zelo juga sibuk membantu Himchan. Memeras kain tersebut dengan segala kekuatannya lalu menaruhnya di dahi Daehyun.

Jongup hanya bisa membetulkan letak selimut Daehyun dengan tatapan cemasnya pada hyungnya itu.

"Dokter akan datang sebentar lagi." Suara berat penuh kecemasan menggema di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut.

Youngjae terus memeluk Daehyun. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk teman sekamarnya itu.

Ia ingat ketika ia menyebut bahwa _ciuman_ Daehyunbegitu hangat. Kini ia ingin membalasnya dengan sebuah _pelukan. _

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki laki paruh baya datang dengan sebuah tas. 5 member dalam ruangan tersebut yakini dia adalah seorang dokter. Tampak raut wajah lelah dari pria paruh baya itu setelah terburu buru datang.

"Biarkan saya berkosentrasi memeriksa nya." Ujar pria tersebut dengan suara yang berwibawa. Tanpa basa basi kelima member meninggalkan sosok yang sakit bersama dengan pria tersebut. Walaupun ada satu orang yang masih membelit perasaannya dan kecemasannya. Yoo Youngjae….

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

Dokter tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sementara Yongguk masih penasaran dengan jawaban dokter tersebut dengan perasaan naik turun.

"Ia mengalami penyakit typus. Kemungkinan ia untuk beberapa hari ini tak bisa tampil di panggung manapun sebelum penyakitnya benar benar pulih."

Yongguk cukup terkejut dengan ucapan pria tersebut. Pasalnya hal yang tidak diharapkannya justru muncul di saat saat seperti ini. Namun mau tak mau ia harus menerima keputusan sang dokter agar tidak semakin bermasalah.

.

.

.

Yongguk berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah. Tempat dimana 4 member lainnya yang masih cemas dengan keadaan Daehyun berkumpul. Youngjae lah sebagai orang pertama yang segera menghampiri Yongguk dengan putus asa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daehyun? Apa dia baik baik saja?"

Yongguk memandangi bola mata Youngjae dengan tatapan miris. Ia memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya untuk memberikan ketenangan sedikit bagi namja di hadapannya. Namun namja tersebut tak terusik pada senyuman tersebut. Ia semakin penasaran dengan jawaban Yongguk.

"Ia sakit typus."

"MWOOO?!" 4 member lain sontak terkejut dengan jawaban Yongguk.

Youngjae segera jatuh terduduk di sofanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca melihat nasib Daehyun saat ini.

"Tak apa Youngjae-ah.. Kita akan menjaga nya dan merawatnya. Dia pasti sembuh." Ujar lembut Himchan sebagai sesosok 'ibu' di dalam grup. Selalu berhasil membuat para member tenang dengan kehangatan sikapnya.

"Daehyun otomatis tidak akan tampil di perform kita nanti malam." Ujar Yongguk.

Youngjae mengangguk pasrah. Ia pasti akan merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran Daehyun. Sudah seminggu dia kesepian karena keterdiamannya pada namja tersebut. Namun, semuanya harus berjalan semakin panjang setelah Daehyun sakit seperti ini.

"Biar aku hubungi Kang ahjussi, hyung !" ujar Zelo sambil meraih handphone nya.

Yongguk mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Zelo. Ia lalu duduk di samping Youngjae dan mengelus pelan punggung namja di sampingnya.

"Ingat… ini bukan akhir untuk meneruskan kesempatanmu pada Daehyun."

Youngjae mengangguk sembari mengusap air matanya yang mulai jatuh.

* * *

Malam harinya….

B.A.P sudah bersiap siap untuk tampil _LIVE_ di acara MCountdown dengan lagu comeback mereka "Crash". **(Waktu di Music Core itu bukan LIVE ya) **

Youngjae mengintip dari balik tirai backstage. Saat itu yang tampil masih giliran sunbae mereka "Teen Top" dengan lagu mereka "To You" **#ngasal .. **

Ia lalu melihat kepada deretan para penonton yang diisi dari berbagai fandom. Dari segi _goodies _yang mereka bawa, dapat ditebak sebagian besar adalah milik BABYS. Youngjae takjub melihat kekompakan dan keakuran mereka walaupun mereka menonton yang bukan idola mereka.

Raut wajah Youngjae lambat laun menekuk. Mengingat pada incident _kissing moment_ kemarin, ia takut mengira bahwa sebagian besar BABYS yang datang adalah _DaeJae shipper_. Ia begitu menyesal. Menyesal akan mengecewakan para BABYS yang menonton. Ia kecewa tidak bisa menjadi idola yang baik untuk para fansnya. Mereka juga pasti akan banyak bertanya tanya mengapa Daehyun tak hadir. Ia begitu cemas bahwa dirinyalah yang akan disalahkan.

Namun ia hanya bisa bernafas lega. Toh bukan jadwal dirinya dan Daehyun yang melakukan _ending moment_ Crash nanti.

"Hyung, bentar lagi giliran kita." Tegur Zelo. Youngjae hanya mengangguk seraya menghentikan aktifitas berandainya.

"Waeyo? Wajahmu terlihat sedih begitu?" tanya Youngjae penasaran ketika ia memandang raut wajah Zelo yang tampak tak senang. Mungkinkah mengkhawatirkan Daehyun juga?

"Bukan apa apa, hyung. Kajja kita keruang ganti" ajak Zelo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berlari ke ruang ganti yang tak jauh dari stage.

Youngjae masih bertanya tanya, namun ia tak dapat meneruskan kecurigaannya karena sosok Yongguk dari kejauhan memberikan instruksi dirinya untuk segera ikut berkumpul di dalam ruang ganti.

Sementara itu di ruang ganti…

Seperti biasa B.A.P akan memberikan salam semangat sebelum tampil nanti. Youngjae sedih karena Daehyun tidak ikut berkumpul.

"HA NAL DUL SET…"

"B.A.P ….."

"HWAITING !"

Kelima member pun mulai melesat dari ruang ganti menuju backstage. Youngjae lagi lagi mengintip dari balik tirai dan menatap pada kerumunan fans yang tak sabar menunggu penampilan selanjutnya. Youngjae menghela nafas panjang. Ia hendak mengikuti langkah 4 member lainnya yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan ke panggung inti.

Namun…..

.

.

.

"Kita lakukan _ending moment_ sebaik mungkin."

Youngjae mengerem langkahnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dimana sumber suara yang rendah tersebut muncul.

.

.

.

Sosok Daehyun tersenyum hangat pada Youngjae.

.

.

"D-Daehyun?" ujar Youngjae setengah percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Hei ! Kita sudah waktunya tampil ! Ppali!" Daehyun segera berlari menuju stage inti . Youngjae masih belum percaya. Namun teguran Daehyun tadi sontak mengingatkannya dan langsung membawa diri mengikuti arah Daehyun berlari tadi.

_oOo_

_**[Daehyun] Gaseumi gojangnan geotcheoreom nan sarange buri nago  
Simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo ([Youngjae] Tto ttwigo)  
[Daehyun] Jebal sallyeojwo you're my girl~**_

Youngjae melirik pada Daehyun. Berharap segala tingkah laku bahkan tariannya tidak membuatnya segera jatuh. Mengingat ia sedang sakit yang tidak bisa sembarang ditangani. Namun syukurlah sampai sekarang hal itu tidak terjadi.

_**[All] Help me help me help me  
[Himchan] Neol bomyeon sumi gappa  
[All] Help me help me help me  
[Zelo] Neol bomyeon nuni busyeo  
[Daehyun] Simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo neol chatgo  
Where you are….**_

Daehyun berdiri di tengah tengah stage di antara para member. Youngjae kebingungan. Antara mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Daehyun atau tidak. Karena seingatnya seharusnya JongLo yang melakukan _ending moment_ tersebut.

Namun tanpa aba aba apapun, ia sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Daehyun. Namja itu tersenyum hangat, walaupun masih bisa dilihat wajahnya masih begitu pucat. Youngjae menatap miris dan sedih atas keterpaksaan Daehyun hadir. Padahal ia sedang sakit parah. _Dasar Daehyun pabo _, batin Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangkat mic nya. Sudah waktunya mengalunkan lirik terakhir dari lagu ini.

Youngjae menatap gerakan tangan Daehyun yang lemas.

"_**neol gidaryeo**_.."

.

.

.

_**GREPPPP**_

Daehyun tersentak. Bahkan dirinya hampir saja menjatuhkan mic nya saking terkejutnya. Begitu sesak dadanya ketika ….

Youngjae tiba tiba memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku selalu ingin menjagamu." Bisik pelan Youngjae di telinga Daehyun.

Walaupun teriakan para fans yang sangat histeris, namun Daehyun masih bisa mendengar jelas setiap kata yang diujar nya.

"Saranghaeyo Jung Daehyun…:"

**DEGHHH**

Tubuh Daehyun melemas. Ia segera menjatuhkan mic nya dan membalas pelukan Youngjae. Ia pun melupakan sakit nya kali ini setelah kehangatan Youngjae berangsur menyelimutinya.

.

.

Sementara itu Yongguk tersenyum puas melihat rencananya berhasil saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#FLASHBACK**

"Hyung?"

Yongguk mendongak cepat ketika menyadari suara pelan yang memanggilnya adalah suara milik Jung Daehyun. Namja kekar itu langsung bangun dari kursi kerjanya dan membantu Daehyun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja Yongguk.

"Kau ini masih sakit tapi keras kepala mengunjungiku di ruang kerja. Kau kan bisa minta bantuan Zelo, Jongup, Himchan , atau Youngjae untuk memanggilku." Ujar Yongguk khawatir. Namun kekhawatirannya hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana,hyung. Aku tak mau merepotkan mereka."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yang sedang sakit seperti ini mengunjungiku tiba tiba."

Daehyun semakin mengeratkan jaketnya. Memandang setiap sudut ruangan kerja milik sang leader tersebut secara seksama.

"Aku ingin tampil malam ini."

"MWOO?!"

Yongguk memelototi geram permintaan Daehyun. Tentu saja ia akan menolaknya !

"Jebal,hyung… sekali ini saja. Ini hari pertama ku sakit. Tidak akan parah. Aku ingin memperbaiki sesuatu."

"Memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Youngjae?"

"Nee.. aku tidak mau kesalah pahaman ini semakin berlanjut."

Yongguk kini bersandar di kursi kebesarannya. Cukup setuju dengan permintaan Daehyun tersebut. Namun tentu saja ia masih mempertimbangkan akan penyakit yang diderita Daehyun.

"A..aku menyukainya,hyung."

Bola mata Yongguk membulat sempurna. Memandang penuh ketidak percayaan akan pernyataan Daehyun barusan.

"Apakah ini normal,hyung?"

"Pertanyaan ini pernah kujawab sebelumnya."

Daehyun dengan tatapan lemasnya hanya bisa memandang penuh arti pada Yongguk.

"Bagi orang orang yang tidak mengenal 'Kekuatan Cinta' , pasti akan bilang 'tidak normal'. Namun kita sebagai pemilik 'ketidak normalan' tersebut menjawab bahwa ini adalah pengaruh sebuah 'kekuatan cinta'. Kekuatan cinta itu terlalu normal untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau memang kekuatan cinta tersebut sangat besar, maka kekuatan cinta tersebut tak bisa begitu saja jauh dariku. Karena aku lemah tanpa itu. Aku butuh Youngjae… 'Kekuatan Cinta' ku disaat aku sedang lemah seperti ini."

"Ya. Aku bisa lihat kekuatan mu untuk pulih ada pada diri Youngjae. Sama sepertiku yang ada pada diri Kim Himchan." Yongguk menepuk pelan pundak Daehyun dengan bangga. "aku tak bisa menghalangi kekuatan cinta yang begitu besar darimu untuk mengalahkan penyakitmu."

"Jadi apa aku diijinkan tampil?"

"Ehmmm.. baiklah. Tapi ada 2 hal yang harus kau penuhi !"

"A-Apa?"

Yongguk mendekatkan mulutnya di samping telinga Daehyun.

"Jangan beritahu hal ini pada Kim Himchan. Dia pasti akan memukulku lagi." Ujarnya pelan yang mengundang Daehyun sedikit terkekeh.

"Dan aku boleh membunuhmu jika aku disalahkan karena mengijinkanmu yang sakit tampil nanti malam." Lanjut Yongguk yang seketika membuat kekehan Daehyun berhenti berganti dengan gidikan ngeri nya.

"Baiklah,hyung. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Gomawo, hyung!" ujar Daehyun bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#BONUS !**

Kembali pada penampilan B.A.P di MCD yang masih dibuat histeris karena DaeJae.

Zelo dan Jongup yang berposisi sedang berdiri bersebelahan hanya menatap takjub pemandangan yang berada di hadapan mereka. Mereka sekarang tak kalah takjubnya dengan para BABY.

Namun hanya Zelo yang menatap miris dan dengki pada DaeJae.

"Ughh .. ketika mereka sedang asik berpelukan, rencanaku malah dilupakan." Gumam Zelo kesal. Jongup yang tak sengaja mendengarnya segera menatap curiga pada Zelo.

"Rencana apa?"

Zelo mengalihkan pandangan malasnya pada Jongup yang seolah tak menyadari maksud Zelo dari tadi.

"Hyung tidak sadar bahwa seharusnya kita yang melakukan _ending couple_."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

Zelo segera nyengir mempertontonkan gigi putihnya. Membuat Jongup kebingungan sendiri.

"Aku ingin melakukan apa yang DaeJae hyung lakukan kemarin. Aku ingin memberikan ciuman pertama untuk Jongup hyung."

"MWO?! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA !" ujar Jongup geram sembari menjambak rambut kepirangan Zelo dengan gemas.

Namun sepertinya para BABY hanya mengira sikap JONGLO tersebut _(yang sedang saling menjambak) _hanya sebagai _fanservice_ tambahan setelah _ending couple _DaeJae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**Aigooo… akhirnya selesai juga. **

**Mianhae kalau dalam FF ini lebih dominan ke pair lain. Tapi intinya mau nyeritain hubungan 'resmi' DaeJae. Biar hubungan mereka bukan 'sahabat' lagi. Jadi intinya ya DaeJae DaeJae juga kan Xp *maksa***

**Oh ya .. kayaknya ini rada ke pair YoungDae dech. Secara Daehyun dibuat agak keUKEan nich. Doh... ampuni author ya para DaeJae shipper dan Daehyun bias *dihajar massa***

**Oh ya FF ini author bikin terinspirasi dari lagu B.A.P yang "Crash". Karena setiap Live Concertnya selalu dibubuhin sama **_**ending pair**_** kan? Nah dari situ author dapet ide .. laknat sekali bukan ? wkwk**

**Oh ya maap untuk sekuel ini dirilisnya sangat LAMAAAA sekali karena author lagi konsen sama pelajaran dan tugas di sekolah. Berhubung banyak tugas dan jarang ON laptop, jadi sekuel ini menjadi sekuel terakhir tentang Official Pairing B.A.P (What Are They Doing?, Kiss In The Dark, "Power of Kiss")**

**Tenang aja.. kalau ada waktu entar author bikin lagi FF tapi dengan tema yang gak berkaitan dengan sekuel ini dan sebelumnya ya ;)**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca FF ini dan Sekuel sebelumnya !**

**Makasih semua REVIEWER dan para MENTIONERS di twitter yang suka muji tapi juga suka ngritik sekuel ini ;)**

**Makasih yang dah jadi LIKERS dan para SIDERS !**

**LAST REVIEW NEE?**


End file.
